Girl Meets New Years: Who Will Be With Who At Midnight?
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: As the gang prepares to ring in the New Year, there's still some feelings that need to be said. Will Riley tell Lucas how she feels? or will she end up letting Lucas and Maya be together? This is my theory on what i believe might happen.


**Girl Meets New Year's**

Riley was sitting at her bay window, thinking of what she wanted her new year's resolution to be. But the only thing she could think about was Maya and Lucas. It hurt to see them together, but she was doing what she thought was right and she wanted her best friend to be happy, even if it meant giving up the boy she loves. She thought that she could move on with Charlie, but she's been tired of faking a smile around him. Maybe it was time for her to come clean. It was going to be a new year after all.

"Hey," Maya said as she climbed through the bay window. "Hey," Riley managed to get out. "Ready for a new year?" Maya asked. "Of course I am. What're you and Lucas going to do?" Riley asked. "We're thinking about spending it with you guys of course. You and Charlie, Me and Lucas, Farkle and Smackle." Maya said. "Right. Me and Charlie." Riley said. "Yeah." Maya said.

It was still awkward between the two girls. After everything that had happened in Texas. They wondered if anything was going to be the same again, if they were going to go back to being who they were. "Actually, we're having a little game night here. You guys should come here first." Riley said. "Even better." Maya said. "Yeah." Riley said. "Yeah, so do you think your dad is going to freak out over you kissing Charlie when we ring in the New Years?" Maya asked. "I don't know, I don't know if I want to kiss Charlie. Are you going to kiss Lucas?" Riley asked. "Maybe," Maya said. Riley didn't like the idea of Maya and Lucas kissing, but she couldn't do anything about it. They're a couple now. She wants her best friend to be happy, even if it meant her having Lucas.

After Maya had left. Riley went back under the covers. "You're doing the right thing, Riley." She said to herself. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she cried in silence. Silence. That's all it ever was now. Everything changed. Everything was so dull now. "Riley?" she heard someone say. She came out from under the covers to see Farkle standing there. "Hey, what're you doing here?" she asked as she tried to cover up her tears. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on her bed. "I'm fine." She said. "No, you're not. Riley, I don't like seeing you suffer like this. You have to tell them" he said. "Why? Like I said before Farkle, Maya is my best friend. I want her to be happy. Even if it means giving up the guy I love." She said. "So you do love him, more than just a brother." Farkle said. "Of course I do. But he can never know that." she said. "Why? Because it will hurt Maya? Riley, you're whole life has revolved around you helping everyone else around you and making sure that they're happy. But what about you? Your happiness matters too." Farkle said. Riley remained quiet. She looked over at her wall, where pictures of her and Maya hung.

"You know I'm right, Riley." Farkle said. "I'm happy with Charlie, Farkle." Riley said. "I know that's not true. Either you tell Lucas how you feel about him tonight or I will." Farkle said. "Are you bringing Smackle tonight?" Riley said, trying to change the subject. "Of course I am. But don't change the subject, Riley. You need to tell them." Farkle said. Riley knew she had to do it, but she couldn't risk losing her best friend in the process. Maya stepped back for her, she knew that Maya had feelings for him longer than she did, or at least that's what she thought. With all the teasing, and the games it was so obvious and it was right in front of her face this whole time. But she was too blind to see it.

Riley's POV:

Everyone was coming over to my house tonight for a New Year's game night. I remember the last time Lucas came over for game night and I was a love struck teenage girl drooling over him. Then when he got the daughter card, a million butterflies immediately hit my stomach. The idea of being his one day ran through my mind that night, while Maya was obsessing over Josh. She didn't seem to have any feelings for Lucas that time. But maybe I was too distracted by Lucas to fully see straight. "Riley, are you ready for tonight?" my mom asked as she walked through the door. "Of course I am mom." I said as I helped her set grocery bags on the table. "We bought new games for you, we have the couple's game!" my mom said. She pulled out the couple's game from the bag and I wanted to go back and crawl under covers. "I'm excited to finally meet Charlie tonight." my mom said. "And I'm excited for you to meet him. He's great." I said.

After spending the whole day setting up, I went down to Topanga's to meet Maya. When I walked in, she was sitting there reading a book called "Sense and Sensibility." "Wow, I never thought this day would come." I said as I sat down next to her. "This is surprisingly a good book." She said. "What's it about?" I asked. "It's about these two sisters: Marianne and Elinor. Marianne falls for a guy because of her romantic idealism and she creates this vision of him in her head, not realizing it's not who he is at all. There's this guy, Brandon. Who falls completely in love with her at first sight and he's always there for her and with Elinor she often places the feelings of her friends and family above her own, which causes her to hide her own feelings as long as those around her are happy." Maya said. "That sounds like a very familiar book." I said. "Riley, I just talked to Charlie and he just asked me if I was invited to your party?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door. "Of course you're invited, you're my friend and my best friend's boyfriend." I said. It hurt to call him Maya's boyfriend. But what choice did I have? I couldn't break them up. I couldn't get in the way of them being happy again. "All I'm wondering about is who is going to be with who at midnight." Farkle said. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, who's going to be with who at midnight?" Charlie asked as he walked up to me. "Everyone." I said.

"Riley, we need to talk." Farkle said as he pulled me out of the bakery. "If this is about me telling them how I feel, I'm not going to do it right now." I said. "You need to tell them before the clock strikes 12." He said. "Farkle, we've been over this. Maya and Lucas are happy together and tonight they're going to kiss when that clock strikes 12." I said. "I know you don't like the idea of them kissing." He said. "Of course I don't, but they're in a relationship. I don't want to be the one to break them up." I said. "We had a deal, I want you to tell them." he said as he walked back into the Topanga's. All of a sudden, Charlie walked out to see me. "Hey, Riley. Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah everything's fine. I'm glad you're here." I said.

Once I got back to my house, my parents had finished putting the final touches on the decorations. "Okay, so what do you think?" my mom asked. "Everything looks great mom." I said. "Where's all of your friends? I figured they would've tagged along with you." my mom asked. I shrugged. "They'll be here. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready." I said.

As soon as I changed into my dress, I went back downstairs to see Maya and Lucas sitting in the living room. "Hey guys," I said. "It's Farkle and Smackle." I heard him buzz through the buzzard. "Coming." I said. I opened the door to find Farkle and Smackle wearing adorable Christmas sweaters. "Tick tock, tick tock." Farkle said as he walked through the door. I went over and sat next to Maya and Lucas while Charlie went to go introduce himself to my parents.

Charlie's POV:

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews I'm Charlie." I said as I greeted her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. "Mr. Matthews." I said. "It's nice having you here." he said. "It's a pleasure to be here." I said. I went over at sat down next to Riley, Maya and Lucas. They all looked uncomfortable. Something told me that Riley still had feelings for Lucas. But I didn't want to say anything too soon. Also, I've always been suspicious of those private talks she has with Farkle. "Alright! Let's play the couple's game!" Mr. Matthews yelled. "Well. This is going to be awkward." I said. We all gathered around the table to play the board games. "Okay, so everyone is a pair now. So we don't really have to choose any teams." He said.

Riley's POV:

"Riley, why don't you and Charlie go first?" my dad asked. "Sure," I said as I grabbed one of the cards. "What is my favorite thing to eat at the movies?" I asked. "Popcorn and licorice," he said. "You mean popcorn and chocolate." Lucas said. "Friar, do I look like you?" Charlie asked. "No." he said. "Am I you?" he asked, "No." Lucas said. "Exactly." Charlie said. "Okay, next one. Maya and Lucas." I said. Maya picked up the card and "What does your spouse want to be when they grow up? Um. You wanted to be a… um. A doctor." She said. "Veterinarian." I said. "Veterinarian." She repeated. " _Ooh-kay._ Why don't we play a different game?" my dad suggested. "Well, it's almost midnight. Why don't we all go up to the rooftop?" Farkle asked. "That sounds like a good idea." Charlie said.

Charlie's POV:

Once everyone started heading up to the roof, I pulled Riley to the side. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, what's going on?" she asked. "Riley, do you still have feelings for Lucas?" I asked. "What? That's crazy. I love him like a brother." She said. "And me?" I asked. "What about you?" she asked. "How do you feel about me?" I asked. "Of course I like you, you're a great guy." She said. "Riley, who is going to be with who at midnight? Tell me. Who do you really _want_ to be with at midnight?" I asked. "I want everyone to be together at midnight." She said. "Okay." I said as I headed up to the rooftop.

No one's POV:

Everyone was scattered everywhere. Maya and Lucas were in one corner, looking out into the sky. Charlie was sitting with Auggie, who looked extremely tired, probably because it was already passed his bedtime. Riley was standing in the middle of the roof, thinking to herself. Farkle noticed and walked over to her. "Times running out, Riley." He said. "Farkle, I just need more time." Riley said. "I don't think you know what you're doing. Sure, you're stepping aside so that Maya and Lucas can be happy. But as I said, you're happiness matters too, and what about Lucas? Do you know how he feels?" Farkle asked. "What do you mean?" Riley asked. "Back in Texas, Lucas told you, you were really important to him. Then you crush him, by telling he's your brother and then he steps back from being your brother. What does it tell you?" Farkle asked. "But Maya likes him." She said. "How do you know that's how she really feels? She's just as confused as you are." He said. "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Because you guys acted on this too soon. You shouldn't do anything when you're confused. It just makes it worse, and it's going to get worse until you do something about it." Farkle said as he walked back to Smackle.

Riley stood there and everyone started counting down. Everyone was getting ready to ring in the New Year, to share a kiss with someone. Riley didn't want to see this for herself so she started to walk away only to be interrupted, "Riley still loves Lucas!" Farkle yelled. Everyone got quiet. Riley froze. All eyes were on her. Lucas looked at Farkle and then back to Riley. One by one, everyone started to walk back down to the apartment. Except for Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle. "Lucas, Riley's been hiding her feelings from you. She's been stepping aside so that you and Maya could be together." Farkle said. "Farkle, stop." Riley said as she turned to face them. "You don't know what you're doing." She said. "No, you don't know what you're doing." He said. "Riley, is this true?" Lucas asked. "Riley, what's going on?" Maya asked. "It doesn't matter. You two deserve to be happy with each other." Riley said. "Riley, don't hide your feelings again. The truth is already out." Farkle said as he left. "Riley, do you still love me?" Lucas asked. I sighed. "Yes, I do. But we can't be together. You're with Maya, Lucas. She really likes you." Riley said.

Maya continued to stay silent. "Okay, does it even matter how I feel? I'm with Maya, because everything is so confusing. I thought I was doing the right thing. But does it matter to you two how I feel? I have feelings too." Lucas said. Maya looked crushed. My biggest fear started to unfold right in front of me. Maya started to walk away, "Maya, don't go," Riley said. "Riley, I think it's best if you two talk alone." She said as she walked out the door.

"Riley," Lucas said as he walked up to her. They were now standing in the middle of the rooftop. "Tell me, did it ever occur to you how I felt?" he asked. "Of course it did, Lucas. But Maya is my best friend. I want her to be happy, even if it means you two being together. I don't want to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her, until Farkle had to shout." She said. "Riley, back in Texas, I told you, you were really important to me. You're the reason I changed. You're the reason I survived New York, you're the reason I got onto that bull. Riley, the first time that we laid eyes on each other, you gave me that adorable smile of yours-" "Lucas, don't. We can't do this. You're with Maya, Go be with Maya." Riley said. "But I don't want to be with Maya, I mean yes, I like Maya. She's a great friend. But she's not you. I want you." He took a step closer to her and caressed her face. Riley shook her head. "I love you, Riley Mattews," he said.

 **Okay, well my guess is that there will be a cliff hanger in Girl Meets New Years. This is one of my theories and I hope you sort of enjoyed it! Please leave your feedback xx**


End file.
